Historia De Un Taxista
by Nyx Erinea Kitsune
Summary: KuRaMaxHiEi.AU. Cuando se crea un abismo por trabajo y su mujer, solo puede llevarse a seducir por la lujuria y el placer. YAOI eso rimo XD


_**Parejas: HieixKurama**_

**_Sumary: Un taxista vive su dia como cualquier otro. ¿Pero que pasaría en este dia? Sin duda algo que marcaría su aburrida vida para siempre._**

__

_**HISTORIA DE UN TAXI**_

Estaba conduciendo mi taxi como en todas las noches, me toco un día malo nuevamente, no había mucho pasaje y además tuve algunos problemas con mi auto, era algo viejo de esos del año sesenta y ocho, muchas gente desconfiaba de él, y yo sin dinero para arreglarlo. Mirando el reloj que incluía mi nave me había dado cuenta que ya era mas tarde de lo que me había imaginado, aproximadamente las veintidós. No hay porque quejarme, así vivía yo, así me mantenía, a mi y a mi mujer. Siempre mi turno eran en las tardes, ya casi terminaba este por el día, miro las estrellas de la noche, la luna estaba mas brillante que nunca.

Mirando las calles no muy atentamente en una de las esquinas donde doblaba, una mano se agita para llamar mi atención, un traje oscuro percibí. Hice la parada que me había pedido sin decir nada. En cuanto se acercó percibí una melena rojiza, de esas que solo ves raras veces en tu vida. Girándome un poco, disimuladamente miré su rostro, ojos verdes se reflejaban tristes y llorosos, una camisa puesta negra hacia resaltar su contrastante cabello y ojos. Pantalones ajustados oscuros entraban a mi auto, a decir verdad era la primera vez que me daba pena ver a alguien tan delicado subir a un auto como el que conducía yo.

Una lagrima silenciosa brotó de sus ojos, rodando por su mejilla y yendo a parar a su pantalón. Noté que no era la única que luchaba por salir de sus ojos, y es que parecía esconder una gran pena dentro suyo. Fijándome en el retrovisor, me fije en sus pantorrillas, _mojadas_, supuse que había corrido, ya que el día anterior había llovido y las calles estaban algo mojadas... sin embargo intentando ver algo mas.. observé que sin que si quiera el se daba cuenta, _temblaba..._

Encendí el auto nuevamente y manejé por algún tiempo sin rumbo alguno, fijándome de vez en cuando la hora para así poder terminar mi turno de una vez, _diez con cuarenta_, veinte minutos para mi salida. Suerte. Hoy su turno sería mas corto debido a empezar mas temprano.. Giré nuevamente una calle, y lo escuche suspirar pesadamente...

-Me llamo Kurama...

Me dijo mirando sus manos, y con una se limpió las lagrimas que comenzaban a brotar desconsoladamente. Un poco mas calmado me miró cruzando las piernas, yo no lo pude ver obviamente ya que si hacia aquello podría causar un accidente, y lo que menos quería en ese momento, es hacer daño a esta persona, la respuesta es que simplemente lo sentía o daba ligeras miradas al retrovisor..

Sollozó por primera vez. Dándome cuenta de que en verdad estaba luchando dentro suyo para no desatar una tormenta de emociones en ese momento ... Dándome prisa, busqué en unos de mis bolsillos de mi chaqueta, un pañuelo gris, el cual le ofrecí rápidamente, observándome a mi mismo sorprendido como temblaba cuando el aceptó.

-¿Por qué lloras?

Me atreví a preguntar. Necesitaba hacer algo que me distrajera, estaba muy nervioso en ese momento... Me miró directo a los ojos, es decir, el también miraba al retrovisor y con algo de duda, abrió su boca despacio

-Por la persona que yo mas quise.. que se cree por tener mas dinero y a mi encerrado en su casa, tiene el derecho de venir a engañarme...- pronunció cada palabra con mucha pesadez, tristeza, odio y algo de rencor...

-No caiga usted por amores, debe de levantarse-Le dije.. nunca en mi vida pensé dar consejos de ese tipo.. pero diciéndoselo a el y que me sonriera me sentía bien...- después de todo si quiere vengarse cuente con un servidor si eso es lo que quiere..- Le sonreí juguetonamente al igual que el me sonrió como nadie me había sonreído nunca..

Muchas cosas se me vinieron a la cabeza en ese momento, esa sonrisa, me hizo enloquecer, y hacerme demasiadas preguntas..¿qué estaba haciendo yo, un taxista, tratando de seducir a la vida?. ¿Qué estaba haciendo un taxista construyendo una herida mas¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista enfrente de él, tratando de curar sus heridas¿Qué es lo que hacia con mis sueños de cama? .. me pregunté...

Nuevamente lo examiné con la mirada, sentado de lado, Kurama miraba la ventanilla pensativo, que por cierto esta resultaba estar empeñada. Es de clase media, me dije, su forma de vestir casual y su forma de hablar educadamente, pero no excesivo, me lo hicieron saber al instante. Se dio cuenta que lo miraba y me miró nuevamente por el retrovisor, me sonrió al instante.. nuevamente me dio esa sonrisa que llegó a tocar mi corazón, el cual hacia bastante tiempo parecía que estaba muriéndose... Parecía un total idiota, yo no hacía nada mas que mirarle y además de eso.. con el espejo empañado..

-Doble en la próxima esquina, iremos hasta mi casa...- Pausó y prosiguió- Mejor tomemos un par te tequilas y bueno.. después veremos que es lo que pasa...

Obedecí completamente todas sus ordenes. Desde que llegamos a su casa, que por cierto parecía ser el doble o mejor dicho el triple de grande que la mía incluido patio. Pasamos a su sala, muy bien decorada y con toques cálidos, cada cosa allí parecía emanar tranquilidad. Luego de un rato hablando sobre nosotros dos, el pelirrojo que cautivó todo mi corazón, se acercó a mi, implantándome en cariñoso y necesitado beso en los labios.

Seguimos así hasta quedar desnudos en el suelo, y el, parecía encajar con toda su decoración, tan dulce y hermoso.. Para que describir todo lo que hicimos ahí, en la alfombra.. si basta con resumir que lo besé hasta las sombras...y un poco mas...

Quedamos un largo rato abrasados en su sofá, cómodamente el arriba mío, sobre mi pecho. Yo lo miraba con tal ternura que me parecía imposible describir si estaba vivo o no, por primera vez en mi vida sentí algo diferente por otra persona, estaba sintiendo algo fuerte en mi corazón, y me gustaba...

Pero, yo ya tenía dueña, esa era mi verdad, no podía hacer nada, acepte estar a su lado el resto de mi vida, hasta que la muerte nos separara y cumpliría mi palabra. Después de todo.. así era yo, dejar algo pendiente o no cumplir mis promesas sería como una debilidad, y mi orgullo era lo ultimo que se podía romper en mi... Pero eso no podía ser mas porque.. llegaste tu, Kurama, tu hiciste todo esto... me hiciste dudar...

-¿Sucede algo, Hiei?

Preguntaste mirándome algo preocupado, lo se por tus ojos. Acariciabas mi pecho como si quisieras sanar mi corazón. Kurama... yo no entiendo como alguien te pudo haber hecho daño a ti...

-No te sientas solo, Kurama. Yo también sufro, aunque se que no es lo mismo. Mi mujer y mi horario me abrieron un abismo muy doloroso..- Al momento de nombrar a mi mujer, me miraste de tal manera suplicante. Como si hubiera caído a la realidad de nuestras vidas..- Pero gracias a ese inmenso abismo te conocí...- Luego de aquellas palabras, lo besé apasionadamente, intentando hacerle olvidar todo de nuevo.- Mira que es algo curioso.. ¿cómo se sufre ambos lados de las clases sociales...?, Tu sufres en tu mansión y yo en cambio sufro en los arrabales- Le dije medio serio, pero no tanto en mi voz. No quería que el se sintiera incomodo...

-Vamos, Hiei.- Me dijo levantándose mientras me tomaba la mano. Se vistió rápidamente y yo lo imité. Entonces me miro sonriente y me dijo decidido- Ven conmigo, quiero que sepa no estoy solo..- Yo no hice mas que sonreírle. Me gustaba la forma en que tomaba la cosas, me gusta sus reacciones y su forma de actuar. Todo en el.

Antes de salir se cepilló su rojo cabello, para estar mas presentable. Salimos y nos dirigimos al bar donde de encontraría su novio, mas ahora seria su ex. Me tomó de la mano, fuerte. Estaba nervioso y se notaba. Pero su expresión era de una total serenidad. Ese control que tenia me volvía loco y se lo hacia saber con un ligero beso en sus labios, logrando que se relajara un poco sonriéndome.

Nos acercamos mas a la barra ahora mas seguros. Lo vimos sentado, el abrazaba una chica muy pegados el la besó y sentí a Kurama estremecerse. Yo por otro lado afilé mas la mirada y mira si es grande el destino y esta ciudad es chica... era mi mujer...

De nuevo las preguntas y sentimientos de culpabilidad llenaron mi mente, después de todo ..¿qué estaba haciendo yo, un taxista, tratando de seducir a la vida?. ¿Qué estaba haciendo un taxista construyendo una herida mas¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista cuando un caballero coincide con su mujer en horario y esmero?.. me pregunté...

-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.

Desde aquella noche que nos encontramos, ellos juegan a engañarnos. Se ven el mismo bar, ahora, despreocupados de que _alguien_ los viera. Yo me separé de ella, supongo que fue mejor para los dos, y es que yo había perdido el interés en ella, no la veía como antes, no la sentía como antes¿entonces para que engañarnos y no seguir con nuestras vidas? Ambos somos muy felices ahora, yo por lo menos lo soy y supongo que ella debe serlo también..

En cambio, Kurama y yo jugamos a encontrarnos todos los días de mi trabajo. El pelirrojo para el taxi siempre a las diez de la noche en el mismo... _lugar_...

_**FIN**_

Bueno eso es todo. Espero Que Les Alla Gustado. Lo Hice De Una. A Mi Me Sorprendió. Y Me Inspiré En Una Cancion de **Ricardo Arjona**. El Cual Es Nada Mas Ni Nada Menos " **Historia de un taxi**" y Bueno, Esto es lo que salió. Me Encanta Arjona, y Creo que Publicaré Mas Asi, A mi Me Encantan Sus Canciones... Claro Que No Voy a Alvidar Continuar Con Mis Otros Fics...

**R E V I E W S R E V I E W S**

** R E V I E W S R E V I E W S**

** R E V I E W S R E V I E W S**


End file.
